


Stop this. Somebody loves you.

by SoLetUsBeLate



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Glasses, One Shot, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLetUsBeLate/pseuds/SoLetUsBeLate
Summary: Carmilla was minding her own business in the smoking area when she found a writing on the wall.





	Stop this. Somebody loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote from Carmilla's perspective. I also wrote this without enough sleep, until around 2am. No proofreading or beta-ing happened whatsoever, as this was a stream of consciousness exercise. I hope you still enjoy despite those excuses for my poor writing.
> 
> PS this is based on an actual location near our college where a lot of people are vandalizing. Write what you know, amirite?

_Stop this. Somebody loves you._  
_-L._

Carmilla was minding her own business, smoking and loitering around in what was lovingly dubbed the "Lung Center" in a secluded area inside Silas University, when she read that neat writing on the wall.

Silas is a smoke-free university, but this area was sort of an open secret for the rest of the student body. The Lung Center was a place where construction materials were dumped, as they waited to be used. It was enclosed by unused roof material used to fence the area, and to the back you'd find the wall of an old and rather filthy restroom. An embarassing amount of cigarette butts litter the small corner, and Carmilla was well on her way to add yet another one when she noticed the tag.

The undergrads never dared to smoke there; only law students, those taking their masters, and the school administrators smoked at the Lung Center, but only ever so often. Carmilla fell into the first category.

_Somebody loves you._

Carmilla had to laugh. Whoever wrote this was not only naïve, they clearly did not understand how addictions work as well.

She pushed back her black glasses up her nose, put out her cigarette on the "some," and fishing out a pen from her pocket, put a "no" above it. She chuckled to herself and added a new message, with perhaps better handwriting:

_Nobody cares._  
_-C._

Carmilla pulled out another cigarette out of the box, popped the ice ball with her teeth, and lit it with her old and trusty zippo lighter. She took a long drag and felt her muscles relax as the smoke filled her lungs. She then blew out the smoke and repeated the cycle.

She checked her watch, figuring that it was probably time for her to go to class. She put out the cigarette and left the Lung Center without thinking twice about the writing.

Tonight's subject was Philosophy of Law, her favorite, although the professor was an ass. She took up Philosophy in her bachelor's, something that she'd missed in the very rigid world of law school. If she had anything to say about it, she would have taken her masters in Philosophy, but her mother insisted that she take law instead, saying that Carmilla had already done what she wanted to do; now was the time for her to do what her mother wanted.

So Carmilla Karnstein, reluctantly playing the dutiful daughter, entered law school, the only things keeping her sane the frequent smoke breaks at the Lung Center and the calm and quiet it offered her.

During class, she got into another argument with the professor again. The professor got Kantian ethics all wrong; he was mixing it up with Heidegger's philosophy. She knew she had to correct him or risk having her classmates retain the wrong information. Of course, she came off as a standoffish know-it-all, but she couldn't care less. She knew she had to get the facts straight.

Exasperated, she excused herself from the room at the first sign that the class was over. She had to have a cig.

When she got there, she immediately lit one and took a long drag. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she held the cigarette between her index and middle finger.

When she leaned against the galvanized iron sheets and opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a new tag on the wall, again in that beautiful cursive.

_I care._  
_-L._

She smirked as she took the cigarette from her lips. Carmilla then looked around to see if anybody was nearby. Seeing that the coast was clear, she took out her pen and wrote another message.

_You don't even know me. Don't you have anything better to do than to preach to strangers, Mr./ Ms./ Mx. ?_  
_-C._

She placed the cap on the pen and put it back to her pocket. After throwing off the butt and stepping on it, she made her way to her motorcycle in the parking lot to get back to her apartment and perhaps get some studying done.

She had Political Law the next day, so she stayed up late trying to write case briefs. The cases for that subject were so long, most of them consisting of 30 pages and up, so she only got to sleep at 4 a.m.

Carmilla woke up at around 1 p.m. the next day, with her shirt hiked up showing her stomach, which made her shiver a bit. Still, one of the few good things about law school was that the classes were in the evening, as most law students had day jobs on top of their coursework. As she had her mother funding her legal education and threw in a sweet apartment to go along with it, she had the whole day free to herself. She can wake up anytime she wants.

She was at school by 5 p.m., ready for the class ahead. Carmilla went to the Lung Center as was her wont, but this time she found herself in front of the wall to look for a response to her message. Sure enough, she found the "Ms." from her previous writing encircled, with a familiar writing right below it, bearing a new message.

_If you must know, I'm actually taking my masters. And I'm not the idiot wasting away their life smoking tobacco, so I guess out of the two of us, I'm the one who's doing better._  
_-L._

Carmilla laughed at the self-righteousness of the message and scrawled her own answer, again in super neat law student handwriting.

_For someone who doesn't smoke, you sure come here a lot. But hey, I could make that 'coming' more interesting, if you know what I mean. You just need to say the word. ;)_

_Oh, and I know you didn't ask, but just so you know, I go by 'Ms.' too._  
_-C._

She barely paid attention in class that night, so she was lucky that she was called for a case that she knew by heart right at the beginning. For the next three hours, she waited and waited for the class to be over. Was her last message too much? She figured that she should have let things play out a bit more before hitting on L. Sure, it was amusing, and she really couldn't help herself as flirting was second nature to her, but she was slightly anxious that she scared the girl off with that too risqué of a line.

She almost ran to the Lung Center once the class was over out of anxiety. To her delight, she found a new message there:

_Ha-ha. Very funny. You should at least take me out on a date first before you spout nonsense like that. I'm a lady._  
_-L._

_P.S. Stop smoking already!_

A warm feeling enveloped Carmilla's chest as she read the message. So now they've got a flirty mood going. Good. She then hurriedly wrote back.

_I'll never quit, cupcake. Don't you know that quitters never win?_  
_-C._

_P.S. About that date: How about you show yourself first?_

The next day, Carmilla rushed to the Lung Center again and found this message written right below her last one:

_Never!_  
_-L._

_Just kidding! Maybe next time. I'm very busy with work and school, babe. Sorry about it._

Carmilla frowned. Still, she wrote back.

_'Babe' already? You sure do move quick._  
_-C._

_P.S. You're not doing a very good job of convincing me to stop smoking. I mean, you're making me go back here to read your messages, so guess what? I'm gonna smoke here too, my dude._

After her class, Carmilla rushed to the Lung Center and found a reply which made her stomach flutter.

_I was hoping you'd forget to smoke and just keep on talking to me instead._  
_-L._

_P.S. I saw someone writing on the wall earlier this afternoon. Was that you? You look cute in your leather jacket, and those black glasses. By the way, was that eyeliner or are you just not getting enough sleep? Just kidding! Honestly, you're gorgeous. It makes me nervous about meeting you. Oof. I don't know what else to say. Yeet!_

Carmilla brought a black sharpie this time to make sure that her writing stays longer. She was lucky that her past tags hadn't been erased, but she sure wasn't taking a chance now. She decided to tease the girl.

_Did you really just say 'yeet?? You sure sound like a Gen Z girl, and I'm not about to date someone that young._  
_-C._

_By the way, real stalker move to ju_ st look at me longingly from afar. You could have just talked to me, you know? Anyway, I'm sure you're cute. That cursive is probably reserved for pretty girls such as yourself.

The next day, before class, Carmilla found several replies to her message:

_What, I was sort of nervous! Give me a break. You're too beautiful._  
_-L._

_Get a room you guys._  
_-S.L._

_Stop vandalizing on this wall!_  
_-P._

Carmilla chuckled at that, the irony not lost on her.

_L, stop bringing me here just so I can shield you while you flirt with strangers on this wall._  
_-D._

Carmilla replied to all of them:

_L, I'm flattered, and I'm glad you think that. I'm even more beautiful up close, why don't I make you appreciate it within kissing distance? ;)_

_S.L., we will, once L decides to show her face to me._

_P, okay. (lol)_

_D, thanks for shielding L. Send her alone next time, though. I got her._

_-C._

Carmilla didn't have time to light up a cigarette this time, as it was almost time for Criminal Law. The few minutes that she had was taken by her writing back on the wall. When she came back to the Lung Center, she found this reply:

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don'tchaaaa._  
_-L._

Carmilla chuckled at the randomness of the reply. Yeah, she did want a freak girlfriend. She then scrawled back a reply probably just as random.

_Ooh eeh, ooh ah ah. Ting tang, walla walla bing bang._  
_-C._

So for the next weeks, the exchange between Carmilla and L went on, with the occasional butting in from other strangers. From their wall conversations, she learned that L was taking her masters in Communication while she worked as a writer for a local newspaper. L wouldn't tell her which one, though, unwilling to give a clue about her identity.

She learned that L had a cookie addiction, in stark contrast with Carmilla's nicotine addiction.

She learned that L only has her dad now, her mom having died a few years earlier. The cause of death? Lung cancer.

She learned that L had a number of causes she was active in aside from the LGBT movement, being an activist and a community organizer. This made Carmilla admire her so much more.

She learned that D was her bestfriend, who was probably a foot taller than L.

She learned that L graduated magna cum laude from Silas while moonlighting as a yoga instructor, when they were trying to outbrag each other. She wouldn't say what her undergraduate course was, though, as it would be easier to identify her with that information.

She learned that L had a terrible taste in ships, shipping Snape/Ron. Carmilla commented that as far as age-gap shipping and sexual tension go, Bellatrix/Hermione is the superior choice.

Lastly, and perhaps most importantly, Carmilla learned that she was developing a huge crush on this girl. A girl she hasn't even met yet. Carmilla, the cold and aloof lesbian fuckboi (at least in undergrad), had an innocent schoolgirl crush on L.

A week before her tests, at this epiphany, she decided to give meeting Laura a shot.

_My midterms are about to come up, so I have to study. I'll be at the café near gate 1 from 10 a.m. tomorrow, in case you wanna come. In a wholesome way, because you're a lady. And I'm a lady._  
_-C._

The next day, Carmilla nervously waited for L. She wore her leather jacket to make sure that L would recognize her. However, it's been three hours since she came to the coffee shop, and there was no sign of L. She started to pick on the sticker on her paper cup as she stared at the book open before her, unable to absorb the words. It had said something about the novation of contracts, but she had no idea what any of it meant.

"Uh, hi?" someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Hello. L...?" Carmilla was surpised to look up and see a six-foot woman before her. Surely, she wasn't L. Is she?

"Ah, no. I'm D. Danny. You're C?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Okay, good. Laura sent me here to give you this," Danny said as she gave Carmilla a piece of stationery which was folded neatly unto itself. It had a beautiful cursive note right on top of it.

_For C._  
_-L._

Carmilla hurriedly opened the note and read it.

_Hi C! It's L. Wow, it feels weird to write on paper. Wish I could send you a wall. Haha. Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry, I couldn't make it today. I have work, remember? I can't do mornings, and afternoons are reserved for my classes. I didn't want you to think that I didn't want to hang out with you, so I sent Danny there. Isn't she just the sweetest?_  
_-L._

_P.S. I'll be leaving you my number to make up for my absence. Make what you will of that. ;)_

"Thanks, Danny," Carmilla said as she rubbed her nape.

"Uh yeah, no problem. So, uh, I'll be going now." Danny then mumbled to herself about how Laura has had her running around on errands as she exited the café.

Carmilla took out her phone, copied the number on the note, and promptly sent L a text.

_**C (1:27 p.m.):** What's up, creampuff? _

_**L (1:28 p.m.):** Aww, is this C? You missed me, didn't you? _

_**C (1:29 p.m.):** Yes, it's me. And cupcake, I always do ;) _

_**L (1:30 p.m.):** You're terrible. _

_**C (1:31 p.m.):** Oh yeah? Thanks for the number, by the way. I would have asked for it sooner, but I didn't want to creep you out. _

_**L (1:31 p.m.):** 'Didn't want to freak me out' yet you keep on shamelessly flirting with me? Incorrigible. _

_**C (1:33 p.m.):** Looks like someone's playing with the thesaurus again. _

_**L (1:36 p.m.):** Looks like someone's playing with herself again tonight. _

_**C (1:37 p.m.):** You say that like we're an old married couple and your punishment for my bad behavior is denying me sex, as if we've had any. I don't even know what your name is, cutie. _

_**L (1:38 p.m.):** And I don't know yours. Anyways, I gotta go. You better not be smoking! _

Carmilla received the text message just as she was on her way to the smoking area of the cafe. She grinned to herself, chipper about how someone cared enough to try and stop her from smoking, but glad that she got to do it anyway. As she took her first drag, she got another message.

_**L (1:45 p.m.):** I know you're smoking there. No kisses for you if you smell like tobacco. _

_**C (1:46 p.m.):** I'll get those kisses soon enough. _

_**L (1:49 p.m.):** Not if you smell like tobacco, you won't. _

She chuckled as she stared at the last message. Really, this flirting is getting out of hand. Still, she wanted more. She wanted to do this in person. She put out the cigarette on the ash tray and shot L a text.

_**C (1:58 p.m.):** How about dinner tomorrow? It's Saturday. Surely you have Saturdays off? _

_**L (2:00 p.m.):** I'll think about it :p _

_**L (2:01 p.m.):** Just kidding! Sure. I'll meet you at the Lung Center, then? _

_**C (2:02 p.m.):** UGH, FINALLY I GET TO SEE YOU. Meet you there at 6 p.m.! _

The next day, Carmilla donned her leather jacket yet again, with only a simple white shirt underneath, hoping to impress L. She wore ripped jeans and whipped out her trusty eyeliner to draw on a cat eye sharp enough to kill a man.

She arrived at 5:30 p.m., anxious to meet L. She chain-smoked about three cigarettes until her hands were shakey and sweaty, and reeked of tobacco. It was a good thing she brought rubbing alcohol with her.

"Hey," a small, chestnut-haired woman greeted her. She was wearing a dark green plaid shirt and skinny jeans and chucks. She looked young, but if she could enter the Lung Center, she couldn't be that young. And holy hell was she gorgeous.

"Hey," Carmilla said back. Clearing her thoat, she added, "L?"

"Yes."

"I knew you were beautiful."

"Flirting right off the bat? I should have known."

"What? You are beautiful."

A soft shade of red crept up L's cheeks as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So L, are you gonna tell me you real name anytime soon?"

"You go first."

Carmilla sighed, a small smile breaking out as she did. "I'm Carmilla. Carmilla Karnstein. I've never told you but I'm a student from right over there," she said, pointing to the College of Law.

"Oh wow, impressive."

"You sound sarcastic," Carmilla chuckled.

"Oh no, that wasn't my intention at all! I really am impressed. I was thinking about how smart you'd have to be to enter and stay in law school," L said sheepishly.

"Thanks, cutie. It's not that impressive though. I'm just a C-student."

"Oh so that's why you went by 'C,'" L teased.

"And you go by 'L' because you're a lesbian? A loser? A fan of Laganja..?"

L rolled her eyes at her, a gesture that made Carmilla chortle. "I'm Laura. Laura Hollis. And I can't believe you know who Laganja is."

"What can I say, I'm a lady of varied interests. So, Miss Hollis," Carmilla said as she offered her elbow to Laura, "Shall we go?"

Laura took the elbow, smiled, and replied, "Lead the way."

They made their way to the parking lot, and Carmilla made Laura ride her big bike and handed her a helmet. "Hold tight, cupcake," Carmilla said as they sped off.

Carmilla took Laura to a quaint diner where they served all-day breakfast. They both ordered bacon and waffles, Carmilla getting it with coffee, while Laura took the orange juice route.

"So, um, how is law school so far?" Laura asked tentatively, interrupting the silence that has been with them for the past few minutes.

"It's fine, I guess. I have my tests starting next week so I have those to worry about. And you? How's your masters going?"

"Oh you know. It goes."

"That's it?"

"Eh, you probably won't think it's nearly as interesting as law school."

"That's not true," Carmilla said softly.

Laura kept quiet for a bit. Luckily for her, a few moments later, their orders had arrived.

As they ate their dinner breakfast food, Carmilla fell back into flirting, which Laura returned with as much, if not more, enthusiasm. Carmilla was such a shameless flirt that Laura could not help but giggle at her antics. The easy atmosphere erased all signs of awkwardness that were there at the beginning of the night.

Later that night, Carmilla would drop Laura off to her apartment and hold hands for the first time, neither of them brave enough to initiate a kiss just yet.

"Thanks, Carm."

"See you, cupcake."

With that, they let go of each other's hands. Carmilla got back on her bike, gave Laura a salute, and went home with a smile on her face.

Within the next few days, the two kept on exchanging text messages even into the wee hours of the night. It helped that Carmilla really had to stay up to study, but it was sort of bad for Laura who worked a regular 9 to 5 job.

Still, Carmilla's midterms week passed by without incident; but to her, it felt so long since she last saw Laura. It was after her last test, as she was hanging out at the Lung Center with her other smoker classmates, when she shot Laura a text.

_**Carm (8:00 p.m.):** My tests are done. Wanna grab a bite? _

_**Laura (8:04 p.m.):** Of what? ;) _

Carmilla coughed heavily as the smoke went up her nose upon reading that text. Her classmates looked at her worriedly but she assured them she was fine.

 _Two can play at this game_.

_**Carm (8:05 p.m.):** Depends on how good you are tonight. _

They met up at a Japanese-style cafe where they served those jiggly soufflé pancakes, which looked like something Laura would like. Sure enough, Laura did.

Carmilla had finished her omurice, while Laura was still on her dessert. As Laura was eating her parfait, Carmilla excused herself for a cig.

Laura followed her shortly and glared at her as she smoked.

"What?"

"You're smoking."

"I am. And what about it?"

"No kissing with tobacco-tasting fiends."

Carmilla laughed at the remark and put out the cigarette with her boot, going back inside the café to pay for their meal. Laura followed suit, insisting that she pay for the meal as Carmilla paid last time. After a long tug of war, Carmilla relented and let Laura pay.

As they went out of the café, Laura said, "I'll take you home."

"Like, back to your place..?" Carmilla smirked.

"No, I mean, uh," Laura stuttered, "You didn't have your motorcycle with you. I can like, um, accompany you. Like in an uber."

"Alright, cutie. No problem." Carmilla chuckled.

When the car arrived, they both sat quietly and looked out their windows. Carmilla tentatively reached for Laura's hands and laced their fingers together, the smaller girl looking at her and smiling shyly.

Despite all the sweetness, Carmilla was brewing conflict in her own head. She was eager to taste Laura on her lips, but she was afraid she might scare the smaller girl off with the sheer force of her wanting. She knew herself; she felt too much too quick. She always made the first move. But to her chagrin, or perhaps relief, Laura made the first move and kissed her at the back of that uber.

"I thought no kisses for tobacco fiends?"

"This tobacco fiend looked so cute pouting like a little kid, so I guess I can make an exception tonight."

Still, the kiss was too quick for Carmilla's liking, so she gave Laura another kiss. They giggled to each other like little girls and stayed holding each other's hands as Laura leaned into Carmilla's shoulder, until they were outside Carmilla's apartment.

"Wanna come up?" Carmilla asked nervously.

Laura blushed and nodded. After paying for the uber, Carmilla pulled Laura upstairs, their fingers intertwined. Once they got in, Laura marvelled at how lush and opulent the place looked.

"So..." Laura began.

"Hm?"

"You have a, uh, nice place."

"You're the first one to say that."

"What, the other girls don't like it?" Laura teased, fishing for information on the supposed 'other girls.'

"No, you're actually the first girl I invited back here."

That shut Laura's mouth. She fidgeted for a while before placing a quick peck on Carmilla's mouth.

They stared at each other as Laura chewed on her lip.

Carmilla snapped out of it and pulled Laura to her and reconnected their lips, growling at the sweet taste of Laura filling her mouth.

"You taste horrible," Laura panted against her lips.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged as she slipped her tongue into Laura's mouth. "You seem to be enjoying me just fine."

Laura moaned as she their hips rolled against each other's, both of them seeking friction. Carmilla squeezed Laura's ass as she pulled on Laura's lower lip with her teeth. They were both wearing too much clothes, and it made Carmilla's skin hot and prickly. Laura then pushed Carmilla against her desk, pushing aside the thick books on the Constitution scattered on it. She took off Carmilla's glasses and placed it on the desk.

She unbuttoned Carmilla's white shirt and peppered kisses on her neck, down to her chest, nipping and sucking along the way. She reached behind Carmilla and with one swift movement, unclasped her bra.

"You're always such a smartass with that mouth, Carm," Laura whispered breathlessly.

"You haven't seen half of what I can do with this mouth."

Carmilla turned them over and pulled Laura up to make her stand, then pushed her against the nearest wall. She licked Laura's lips, winked, and suddenly dropped to her knees.

"Fuck," Laura muttered.

"Is this okay?"

Laura nodded fervently.

Carmilla quickly pulled down Laura's pants along with her underwear and dipped her tongue into Laura, sucking and licking as much as she could with so little space. She then guided one of Laura's legs off the jeans and the underwear and pulled the leg up on her shoulder for access, never stopping her worship of Laura's body.

"I think I can get used to you swearing."

She then again took Laura in her mouth like a prayer; silently, reverently, wholeheartedly.

Carmilla slowly slipped one finger in as she lapped at Laura's clit, pulling in and out and curling her finger in ways she imagined Laura would like. True enough, Laura yelped and pulled on her hair when she did it and Carmilla chuckled victoriously to herself. She added another finger, pumping slowly and drawing circles while she's at it.

"Faster."

"Patience, dear," Carmilla tried to say against Laura's clit, the vibrations from between Carmilla's lips causing Laura to groan.

"I swear to god, Carm, if you don't hurry the fuck up, I'm--"

At that moment, Carmilla vigorously pumped her fingers into Laura, her lips and tongue never leaving Laura's sex.

"Stupid fucking smartass--" Laura gasped as heat pooled below her belly and she started seeing spots in her vision. She buried her fingers onto Carmilla's head, pulling her unbelievably close, sensing that her mind was about to leave her body behind and go somewhere far better.

"Let go, cupcake. I've got you."

"Fuck, Carm!"

Laura's legs almost gave out, but Carmilla supported her weight. She then carried the smaller girl towards the bed as Laura shook and panted. Only when her back hit the bed did Laura realize that she never took her top off. Laura started to go into a fetal position, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath.

"That good, huh?" Carmilla smirked.

"Oh just you wait." Laura said shakily. "I won't have trouble getting you to gasp for air, your cigs have been doing half of my job already."

Suffice to say, Laura wiped the smirk off of Carmilla's beautiful face as she fucked her into oblivion. Several times over.

As the end of the semester approached, they saw their lives filled with days just like this. Quick late-night walks, Carmilla taking out Laura to dinner, them eating each other for dessert. It was amazing how quickly they fell into new habits and how easily they fit into each other's lives.

One old habit Carmilla couldn't let go of, however, was smoking.

She had gradually lessened the sticks she smoked in a day, but she was nowhere near stopping. It was her stress-relief in school, and it wasn't easy to let it go. This irritated Laura to no end, as she did not particularly like making out with smokey ladies, no matter how good said lady is at making out and giving her orgasms. Sure, she still did those things with Carmilla, but she still pleaded with her to stop. When Carmilla didn't stop, Laura sighed and tried to learn to live with it, choosing to be all pouty and cute everytime Carmilla smoked instead of nagging her, which Carmilla found all too endearing.

The semester was finally over, and grades were out. To her surprise, Carmilla got an A in Philosophy of Law. The two went out for drinks with the full intention of having sex later that night; they got buzzed, went home to Carmilla's apartment, and had sloppy drunk sex to celebrate. It was like a whole thing.

It was when Carmilla woke up in the very early hours of the morning, still a bit drunk and a bit hungover, and watched Laura sleep so soundly in her bed after that night of hot and heavy sex that she made up her mind. Laura's peaceful face struck something in her heart, one that she'd be feeling for the rest of her life; she knew she wanted to wake up next to this face every single day, and no other woman could ever come close to the way this lady made her feel.

They'd been dating for about two months, but Carmilla wasn't sure they were exclusive.

And so, Carmilla decided that she wanted to make it official. She liked Laura. A lot. And she knew she's well on her way to dropping the "L" word, and it wasn't "lesbian." Or "lesbians." She sure wasn't about to share Laura with anyone.

The next day, as she wrote on the wall at the Lung Center to ask Laura to be her girlfriend, Carmilla smoked her last cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
